Unsheathing the Sheathed
by ChiaroscuroSoup
Summary: The Battousai has been captured and taken to King Kamiya. But when a certain princess saves him from execution, how will he take being the servant of this giddy girl? KaoKen
1. Prologue 1: The Name's Kenshin

Disclaimer: I've never owned Rurouni Kenshin and never will.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah I know, you hate these things. Why else do I put them up? Just kidding. TO THOSE WHO ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER I FORGOT TO PUT UP A WEBSITE WHERE IT HAS KAORU'S KIMONO! IT'LL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!  
  
I just want to warn you that the only reason I'm posting this is because I really wanna know what someone thinks of it, but my brothers would never do it and I wouldn't ever think of asking my parents! This means that I will NOT be updating this frequently. I am not a quick updater at ALL. I just wanted to warn you so you couldn't complain to me during the story about me taking too long to update. I've already had one person do that in one of my other stories and that just makes me go even slower.  
  
Well, enjoy.  
  
--+--  
  
Unsheathing the Sheathed  
  
Prologue 1, The Name's Kenshin  
  
-~+*+~--~+*+~--~+*+~--~+*+~-  
  
She stood there staring with wide childish blue eyes at the scene before her, mouth agape. Light black hair fell over her forehead, the rest pulled away into a slim ponytail by a white silk ribbon. Two strands of hair fell in front of her ears, stopping a good two inches over her shoulders, unlike her pony tail that reached her shoulder blades. Despite her young age of eleven she was taller then most girls her age. Her waist was slim, but her hips were barely rounded and she was still flat-breasted. In long-fingered hands was a pale ball made from sanded wood.  
  
Wearing a sky blue kimono which faded into white at the end of it and the sleeves, a village was sewn into it intricately, bushy green trees about the village. A delicate white obi with three blue lines neatly spaced apart was tied beautifully around her back.  
  
At first sight, if she was smiling at least, you could say the young Kaoru Kamiya was the essence of innocence. But if you took the time to look deeper, to observe her actions, you would see her loneliness, her need for just a friend. You would spot her forced smiles, her glazed eyes and how she rarely went anywhere unless her proud parents were trying to show off her growing good looks. For all she knew they could already have her betrothed to someone ten years older then her.  
  
Kaoru had never been exposed to the outside world. Rarely did they let her out into the castle grounds, and because of this she usually snuck out, using her mother's powders afterwards to hide the tan till it would seem more appropriate. Kaoru was a princess of a medium quarter of land. She had become a tomboy none the less and many times had she not been able to stop the fire that would burst from her mouth in her youthful anger.  
  
She had never seen this.  
  
Kaoru had been receiving a lecture on the basics of being a young lady from her mother when a soldier had announced himself and pulled the enormous doors open. Two soldiers pulled a struggling figure inside the room and her father shot to his feet.  
  
"What is this?" Kaoru's father bellowed. The third soldier who had announced their entry bowed at the waist respectively.  
  
"Captain Toko Fujikama at your service, sir. We have successfully captured the man you wanted, your majesty!" the captain announced.  
  
"Let me see this criminal!" King Kamiya ordered. The prisoner continued to writhe about in their grasps, but they pushed him forward, pulling his head back by the hair so the king could see his face.  
  
His hair was as red as fire, maybe even darker, probably one of his most striking features. It fell about his face, longer on the sides, while the rest was pulled back into a long ponytail by a leather thong, reaching down to just below his shoulders. A youthful face was seen in the middle of the halo of fine hair, he couldn't be older then fifteen. His eyes were a piercing gold and if they had not been set in his face you would have thought them as such. His pink lips had been pulled into a grim line. His face was handsome, in a feminine kind of way, but his left cheek was marred. Upon it was a thin scar that trailed down his cheek, stopping above his lips to the side. Another scar crossed over it in an X on its side, yet it still bled slightly. He wore a dark navy blue fighting gi with a light gray hakama. The end of the sleeves and pants were tattered, torn everywhere. Where the gi lowered at the collar, Kaoru could see a well chiseled chest, lighting a blush across her face.  
  
Kaoru stared in wonder, filled with curiosity and fear at the same time. This scene excited her; she had never witnessed such a showing. The ball in her hands slipped from her weakened grasp, clattering to the ground sharply, interrupting the pregnant silence that had over come the room. Immediately, his eyes flicked over to her staring ones, locking with them for what seemed forever.  
  
His eyes were filled with rage and frustration. Sadness loomed over them, as if he had lost something important to him. He just stared into her blue eyes and she felt somewhat naked in his view, like he was searching her very soul.  
  
"We have captured the Hitokiri Battousai. We have found his age to be around fifteen. We found him by a grave, probably digging some body up for fun. These were the weapons he carried" Captain Fujikama declared, holding up two sheathed swords, one of them obviously a katana by its length. The young man's eyes quickly averted themselves from Kaoru's, a new rage filling them.  
  
Letting out a furious yell, his arms filled with new strength, he threw them off him, jabbing his elbow into a nearby soldier's gut. Pulling himself into his full height, Kaoru discovered he was fairly short, despite his age, reigning over her about five inches despite the four years age difference.  
  
Grabbing what weapon he could, which happened to be an empty sheath from one of the soldiers, the Battousai slammed it against the side of the man's face. Grabbing the man's shoulders, Battousai rammed his knee into the man's gut. Twirling the sheath in his fingers, Battousai rammed it behind him into the other soldier's stomach. The man gasped at the sudden force and fell to his knees gasping for breath.  
  
"I am not a grave robber!" he shouted in a youthful kind of deep voice, smooth as liquid.  
  
So this was the Hitokiri Battousai. Kaoru let a small smile spread over her still agape mouth as she watched in wonder at the teenager's grace before her. He moved with immense elegance, even the way he held the sheath was refined in its own way. Kaoru had never seen a fight before, but she doubted any were anything like this. He moved with his very core, like some kind of violent, but yet smooth dance.  
  
Guards stormed in and held their new western guns aimed at Battousai. He circled around, breathing evenly despite the fact that he had just taken out two full-fledged soldiers. Captain Fujikama approached him and smirked as he watched the guards chain the young man's arms behind his back. Battousai just stared back at him and he seemed so . . . so malevolent.  
  
"But you are a murderer" King Kamiya spat. Queen Kamiya had long since sunk into her cushioned throne in her helpless fear, forgetting her daughter who stood so hypnotized by this man's strength.  
  
"I prefer the term assassin" Battousai spat back, turning towards the king.  
  
"It's no better then the other name. Shut your mouth. Don't you know you are in the presence of the royal family?" the king taunted.  
  
"I kill because I have to" Battousai muttered. The king sighed. King Kamiya was truly a kind man, protective of his family and kingdom, but he had a hate for admitting he had done wrong. His family even had a way of the kendo sword style called Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu which's main priority is to protect the weak, but never kill to do so. Kaoru would always watch him since she was very young, observing how he moved so she could copy him. One day she was found out and her father, being gentle on her, decided she would teach her for her own safety.  
  
"You are fifteen" King Kamiya stated, sitting onto his throne, propping his head up with his palm. Battousai looked at him in annoyance.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know" Battousai taunted, rolling his golden eyes.  
  
The king sighed again. "And arrogant"  
  
Battousai just stared him down, his eyes cold and merciless.  
  
"Oh behalf of the kingdom's best interest, I'm afraid you must be executed immediately by decapitation. This is my final . . ."  
  
"No, Father!" Kaoru suddenly shouted. When everyone's eyes turned towards her, she hesitated. Biting her lip, Kaoru marched over to King Kamiya's side and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Kaoru! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Madam Agati for your lessons?" King Kamiya hurriedly whispered. Kaoru winced.  
  
"Well, I guess, but Mother was telling me something when this young man was brought in" Kaoru whispered back. King Kamiya sighed and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Why is it you don't wish him to be killed? Don't say you just said that for fun or else no more lessons for a month" King Kamiya ordered harshly, he was not in the mood for childish antics.  
  
Kaoru's eyes rounded with fear and she fell to her knees, holding onto one of his hands. "Oh no Father! You know I could loose my form that way if I didn't have someone teaching me!  
  
But see here Father! If he's an assassin, then he is paid to do his duty by the government or who ever he works for. If it tis' the government then if he didn't do that duty, wouldn't they either kill him or blackmail him in some way, especially since he has such a known name?" Kaoru pleaded, glancing back at the assassin, who had a rather perplexed look on his face. Kaoru giggled at his face and he quickly stoned his face again.  
  
King Kamiya looked up at Kaoru's intelligent young face and then at Battousai. "Isn't there anything better then death you could give?" she murmured. King Kamiya smiled and patted her lightly on the head.  
  
"Would being a slave to the castle do anything to make you happy?" King Kamiya asked. A smile lit about her usual sad features.  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you! Anything is better then death!" Kaoru cried and threw her arms around her father's neck. He smiled lightly, but pulled her away. Blushing Kaoru clasped her hands together and bowed to him. "I'm sorry; such forwardness is not wanted in court"  
  
"Now get your ball and hurry to Madame Agati. I do not want her on my tail about how you never go to the classes" King Kamiya shooed her away. Bowing again, she turned to go, but when she saw Battousai was watching her, she gave a small smile. He in return crooked his head slightly to the side and her smile widened. Crouching down, she retrieved her ball and scurried out of the royal court.  
  
King Kamiya looked at the young man who watched his daughter leave. "I don't know why she defended you, but you owe your life to my daughter, and that's why I believe you will protect it with your own. You are an honorable man, are you not?"  
  
"I do not hurt those who defend me" Battousai murmured.  
  
"Good. You will protect her. But you will not touch her. You will not hurt her. You will not trick her. You will do everything she says. But you will not tell her that you are her protector, just her servant. Understood?" King Kamiya commanded. Battousai just stared at him.  
  
"You're trusting her to me?" he asked. The king nodded. He rang a bell and a young maid hurried in and blushed at the sight of the handsome teenager with his hands chained together.  
  
"Have this young man cleaned up and given a new gi. Also bandage his wound" King Kamiya ordered. She bowed hurriedly. He glanced at Captain Fujikama who looked like he was boiling with rage. "Take off the chains" Grumbling, Captain Fujikama unlocked the shackles. Battousai pulled his arms away and nodded towards the king. Looking towards the maid, her face grew warmer.  
  
"Follow me" she whispered in a hushed tone. Walking away, Battousai followed her, contemplating what had just happened. Battousai growled under his breath, scaring the living daylights out of the young maid.  
  
He had just been saved by a ten year old!  
  
-~+*+~-  
  
Battousai relaxed in the warm water and reached behind his head to slip the leather thong off, letting his crimson locks cascade down his back. They reached the water and became darker with the added weight. He dipped his head back, placing all his hair into the pleasing water. His golden eyes glanced around him, making sure there were no peepers. Just a few minutes ago he had heard giggling when he was changing and had quickly chased away a mob of maids with one glare.  
  
Battousai closed his eyes and bent his head down to above his collarbone with a mournful sigh. But when he opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. He could see his reflection in the water, and the slash on his cheek still bled, dripping onto the water. The water started to turn a light red and Battousai quickly jumped out of the water, grabbing a towel to wrap around his slim waist.  
  
Picking up the pile of fresh clothes that had been given to him, Battousai quickly slipped on the loin cloth and a white hakama. He pulled out a white gi and pulled it on, pulling another light blue one over it also. He crossed the collar over each other before tucking it into his hakama, tying his hakama swiftly at the waist.  
  
Spotting a brush, Battousai quickly ran it through his wet hair, undoing the snags that had formed themselves. When he was satisfied, he drew it back up in a high ponytail on his head, despite the fact that it was still wet.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Battousai quickly opened the door to the inside bath to show the same young maid with her hand raised to knock. "Yes?"  
  
Looking down at her getas, sandals with two blocks under them, the maid whispered. "I'm here to bandage your face" Battousai just nodded and she led him to a table with a chair beside it. Setting her materials down, she picked up a sponge and wet it in a bucket of water, then squeezed some of the water out. Raising it to his face, Battousai flinched away from the sponge. Perplexed, the maid reached up with the sponge again, only to him flinch again.  
  
"I'm not going to attack you" she stated and he looked at her as if she was an annoying speck. "Just let me do this so I won't get in trouble" Rolling his eyes, Battousai finally let her sponge off the cut. Picking up a bandage, she pressed it to his cheek and used the new tape they had gotten from the west to keep it in place.  
  
"There done. That wasn't so hard" she commented, smiling. Her smile faded at Battousai's bored look. "Okay, anyways. You are to report to Princess Kaoru's room and introduce yourself as her servant, slave and all"  
  
Nodding, he stood up and approached the door, opening it. Looking back at her he lifted his eyebrows. "Where is it?" he asked threateningly.  
  
The maid walked outside the door and pointed down a hall. "Go down that hall, then left and the first door on the right is her room"  
  
Battousai nodded and walked down the hall she had pointed out. Observing it, he saw dozens of paintings. Most were of the previous royal families that had lived there. The hall stopped and Battousai took the left hall and stopped when he spotted the first door to the right. The room was silent, but Battousai could easily hear a pair of feet tiptoeing farther into the room's depths.  
  
He raised a hand and knocked lightly on it. He heard someone yelp and took that as the "come in". Pushing the western door open he looked down to see the princess sitting on her bottom with her arms spread out behind her. She had changed her original attire to that of a pale cream fighting gi and a blue hakama. A bokken, a wooden practice sword, was clutched in her hand.  
  
From where Kaoru sat she saw a towering figure over her. Dashing up to her feet, she scurried to one of the windows and forced it open. She couldn't even hear the footsteps behind her. Pushing herself through, she began to turn around so she could climb down the rope she had tied there when something wrapped around her waist and pulled her back in swiftly and effortlessly. Kaoru shrieked, but a calloused hand that was somehow soft was clamped over her mouth. She found herself sitting on her futon, free of the arm that had captured her. Looking up she gasped.  
  
"Um . . . I . . . uh . . ." she began before laughing hesitantly. Battousai just let a small smile grace his lips.  
  
"Thank you" he whispered and she looked at him quizzically. "For convincing your father not to kill me of course" Her mouth formed a small O and she nodded.  
  
"Um, your welcome I guess" she replied shyly. She took in the picture before her. Battousai was sitting on his knees in front of her and she could tell by the way his hair was gleaming that it was wet.  
  
"I'm supposed to report here to say I'm your servant, slave, whatever you want to call it" Battousai said with a shrug and Kaoru stared at him. "Something to do with my life being in you debt" Her eyes just got rounder. "You know if you stay like that for a while your face is never going to change back to its usual expression" He bent down and gave her a look that could rattle anyone's bones. "And trust me . . . I've seen it all too many times"  
  
Kaoru shuddered and quickly closed her eyes. She didn't know if what he said was true, but at the moment she was just going to take his word for it.  
  
"So um . . . Mr. Battousai . . . do you have a name other then that?" she whispered. When she looked up she was surprised to hear a chuckle rumbling from his throat. Kaoru's brow furrowed. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"What you called me. 'Mr. Battousai'! Makes me feel old" he muttered. "What were you doing?  
  
"Oh, the window thing? Well . . . I wanted to see the view! Beautiful sunsets here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You aren't a very good liar" Battousai commented. "You don't suddenly change into a gi and hakama just to see the sunset, with a bokken"  
  
Kaoru laughed nervously and hid the bokken behind her back. "You notice a lot of things"  
  
"I was paid to" Battousai said with a shrug. Kaoru face darkened. For a moment there she had forgotten he was the Hitokiri Battousai, the man who could kill in a blink of an eye. And yet he was so young.  
  
"How long have you been . . . you know, an assassin?" Kaoru asked sadly.  
  
He bent his down so his hair shadowed his face and his glinting golden eyes. "Two years"  
  
"My father didn't send you to be just a servant did he?" she whispered, clutching her legs to her chest. "How I hate this life" Kaoru muttered.  
  
The door was pushed open to a woman's voice, making both Kaoru and Battousai jump to their feet. "Princess Kaoru what on earth are you wearing?!" she screeched.  
  
A woman stepped inside. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and she looked down at Kaoru with skeptical black eyes. She wore an expensive kimono made from purple silk with an obi tied so tight around her waist Kaoru was surprised she could breathe. She looked over at Battousai and lifted an eyebrow. Placing a hand on her hip, she looked him up and down pausing at the sight of his chest.  
  
"And who is this?" she asked, placing a finger to her cheek. Kaoru sighed. That woman was always angry till she saw a good looking man and then she became sugary sweet. It disgusted her.  
  
"Madame Agati this is Battousai. Battousai, Madam Agati" Kaoru introduced, her tone bored obviously. Madame Agati froze and turned towards Kaoru, eyes wide.  
  
"The Hitokiri B-Battousai?" she stuttered. Kaoru just nodded. Madame Agati placed a quivering hand over her mouth. Kaoru looked up at Battousai who was clearly enjoying himself, despite the grim line he had set his lips in. "What is . . . he doing here?"  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. She didn't want Madame Agati to know he was her slave. "He's a friend" she quickly said. Madame Agati gave her a surprised look.  
  
"Princess Kaoru, what did I tell you about lying to me?!" Madame Agati shouted and Kaoru stiffened, tightening her grip on her bokken.  
  
"What have you been told about raising your voice? Isn't that unladylike in itself?" Battousai taunted. Madame Agati froze and shivered when she spotted his golden eyes. Kaoru smiled and giggled when Madame Agati sent her a glare.  
  
"I do not need lessons from one such as yourself" she scoffed, raising her chin. "Princess Kaoru, change from those . . . those things immediately!" Kaoru just nodded. Madame Agati stomped from the room, head held high.  
  
"Why do you let her tell you what to do?" Battousai whispered. Kaoru sighed.  
  
"If I do talk back it just means more lessons in her presence. I wish we could be rid of her, but she's like a leech" Kaoru insulted her.  
  
"Makes you want to poke her eyes out" Battousai muttered, clenching his fists.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him fearfully. "You aren't going to are you?" Battousai looked down at her.  
  
"If you tell me to I will" he said and Kaoru blushed. "I'd be more then happy to"  
  
"I don't think that's too good of an idea" Kaoru commented.  
  
"I've done it before. Just know the offer still stands" Kaoru shivered as she was again reminded of his position.  
  
"Did they give you back your swords?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"No" was his simple answer. Kaoru nodded and smiled up at him.  
  
"I can get them back for you if you like?" Kaoru offered. "It's not that hard. I'll just get weepy on them and they'll break" Battousai nodded.  
  
"Sure. I'll go so you can change. Am I supposed to go with you to meet that woman?" he asked standing by the door. Kaoru nodded. "The name's Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. Don't tell anyone that" he added with a fierce glare.  
  
"Alright . . . Kenshin" Kaoru said with a nod, feeling his name on her tongue.  
  
"Princess"  
  
"It's Kaoru" Kaoru corrected and Kenshin smiled softly.  
  
He nodded towards her. "Kaoru"  
  
--+--  
  
Author's Note: Ah yes, the first chapter/prologue. There's three prologues I've already gotten written, this one of them. I'll probably put them up in around two weeks so I can see what kind of attention I get from this chapter/prologue.  
  
I got on a specific website where they sold kimonos, obis, etc. I'm most likely going to use pictures from there for the kimonos Kaoru or someone else wears.  
  
This is Kaoru's kimono or more specifically "Adorable Girl's Kimono Auspicious Motifs": http :// www .ichiroya. com /item /list3. php? no= 56779  
  
Just take out the spaces.  
  
It's my first Rurouni Kenshin story, so well, don't be too harsh, but tell the absolute truth.  
  
Oh yeah, and one question. What the heck is a beta-reader? 


	2. Prologue 2: At Death's Gate

Disclaimer: I never owned Rurouni Kenshin and never will.  
  
WARNING! - Death is in this chapter, hence the name "At Death's Gate". Not a gory death, but a little emotional!  
  
--+--  
  
Unsheathing the Sheathed  
  
Prologue 2, At Death's Gate  
  
-~+*+~--~+*+~--~+*+~--~+*+~-  
  
Kaoru plastered a fake smile on her lips as she danced with the older man. At the young age of thirteen Kaoru had gotten again taller then most girls, but she was still slim and had finally budded breasts. She wore a dark purple kimono that had a trail of white sakura cherry blossoms growing from the end of the kimono. A light blue obi had been wrapped around her waist tightly, done in a complicated bow on her back.  
  
The man she was dancing with had to be at least twenty eight. His breath was rancid and Kaoru did everything she could to not wrinkle her nose in his presence. He was a medium sized man, reigning a good three inches taller then her, but Kaoru could tell that he gorged himself in food and sake whenever he could, judging by his plump stomach that made her stand as far away from him as she could.  
  
She glanced around his shoulder, not wanting to have to look at the man's face any longer. These weren't good days at all. Her mother had grown ill, seriously ill and had not been in the best health for a good few months. She would sit by her bedside and just hold her hand, watching her pale face. She was dieing. Kaoru knew it. And they couldn't help her.  
  
Kaoru spotted the only person who had been her friend residing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His bright red hair shrouded his handsome and youthful face. He still had it pulled back into a high ponytail and it grown longer in the past two years to the middle of his back. He was wearing a simple forest green gi and white hakama. He had continued to train in his style and his arms had grown harder, as had his chest and stomach. Both of his swords were tucked into his hakama. Even though he was only seventeen he was known by most as Hitokiri Battousai, but she knew him as Kenshin Himura.  
  
Sure, she had a few other friends, but not any that knew her as well as Kenshin did. There was the little, spiky-haired stable boy named Yahiko Myojin. He was only six, but had a temper as large as the moon. At his age Yahiko had an unusual thing for making fun of Kaoru. You could say their relationship was all about friendly arguments.  
  
Then there was Megumi Takani. She had formally been forced to make opium by a young entrepreneur. The government had found out about it and saved her from the man who had been forcing her to make the drug. She was a magnificent doctor, coming from a long line of successful doctors. Megumi also had this thing for flirting with Kenshin just to make Kaoru angry. Megumi was older then Kaoru by three years at the age of sixteen. Kenshin would usually just brush off Megumi's flirting with a quick glare or just ignoring it.  
  
They made eye contact and his eyes still entranced her. They had become a dark blue in his stay at the palace, though they were spotted with gold as a warning to all. Kenshin smiled at her pleading look. He may have only been a servant at the palace, but she didn't care. He was just someone she could talk to without them correcting her etiquette.  
  
Kenshin pushed off from the wall and made his way through the crowd of rich dukes, princes, princesses, and all of royal blood there to reach Kaoru. Taking her hand that she had rested tensely on the big man's shoulder, he pulled her away and the big man just gaped before grabbing Kaoru's arm.  
  
"She's dancing with me!" the man stated and Kenshin looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Not anymore" Kenshin spat and wrenched the man's hand from Kaoru's arm. He quickly pulled her away from the older man. They quickly adjusted their arms in the right positions and swayed to the soft music.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kaoru gasped out, smiling up at Kenshin. Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"He was a stupid lug. I can't believe your father made you dance with him" Kenshin commented and Kaoru nodded in agreement, falling silent. Kenshin watched her in mutual silence. Ever since her mother had fallen ill she had lost some of her spunk, had become quieter then usual.  
  
"You alright?" he whispered. Kaoru looked up. His eyes had lost the golden specks for a gentle blue mixed with violet.  
  
Kaoru smiled lightly. "Yeah sure, as good as I could be if you think of the circumstances" Kaoru stated sarcastically. "When are you going to tell me about your life? You promised you would"  
  
"In a good fourteen years probably" Kenshin teased and Kaoru gave him a punch in the shoulder.  
  
"Stop teasing me! You've been putting it off for two years! When are you gonna tell me?" she asked, her voice lowering. Kaoru reached up a hand and traced the tender cross scar on his cheek and Kenshin closed his eyes at her soft touch. "What happened to you Kenshin? Whatever it is, I'll stay with you. You know all about my life, but I only know a little bit about yours. How'd you get these scars?"  
  
Kenshin had to stop himself from leaning into her touch as she traced each one of the lines tenderly. They had long sense stopped dancing. Kenshin reached up and circled her wrist into his palm and pulled her hand away.  
  
"Kaoru" he said calmly. Kaoru stared into his eyes noticing the amber specks had appeared again. "Stop it. Please"  
  
Kaoru withdrew her hand and nodded. A slow song had started and she tried to hide the tears that had started to prick her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let her bury her head into his shoulder. He could tell just by her actions she was sad and somehow, Kenshin always knew how to make her relax. His eyes slightly widened as he felt his gi become slightly wet.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin. I'm just so scared. What if Mother dies?" Kaoru sobbed.  
  
"Then she'll be in a better place. She'll be away from all this, from the war. She'll be able to watch her daughter grow and she'll swell with pride at what you become. She'd be happy" Kenshin tried to sooth her, but she just cried harder. "Do you want to leave?"  
  
Kaoru nodded into his gi. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Kenshin led her out of the ballroom, despite the unusual glances they were getting from the other dancers. They walked down the gloomy halls, Kaoru practically walking with her eyes closed. She kept chanting a mantra over and over in her head. "I will be strong. I will be strong. I will be strong."  
  
Kenshin opened a door for Kaoru and she walked in hesitantly. The room was gloomy and held a pestering smell in it. An enormous western bed had been provided for her mother, who lay under the thick covers trembling. A thick water soaked cloth was placed over her forehead and Megumi stood by her bed, a mourning look on her face.  
  
Megumi was a beautiful woman with a pile of black bangs over her forehead. She left her hair undone so it sprawled down her back almost perfectly straight. She had a very womanly figure, resulting in her having many admirers. She wore a doctor's kimono, a light purple color with a light pink kimono underneath it. Megumi looked up at Kaoru sympathetically.  
  
"Kaoru . . . are you sure you want to be in here?" Megumi asked hesitantly. Kaoru just nodded mutely and sat in the chair by her mother's bed. Megumi sighed and withdrew to the side of the room to give them their space.  
  
"Mother?" she whispered. The woman turned towards her daughter and smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh Kao-ru" Queen Kamiya whispered. Kaoru clutched her mother's sweaty hand against her chest, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"You're going to be alright, Mother! You're going to be alright!" Kaoru repeated. Queen Kamiya chuckled softly, resulting in a harsh cough racking through her body. Kaoru jumped to her feet and rested herself on her mother's bed, leaning over fearfully. The queen smiled gently.  
  
"Kaoru, I know I'm going to die. Just please, do one thing for me" the queen whispered.  
  
"Anything Mother! Anything for you!" Kaoru sobbed out, squeezing her mother's hand reassuringly.  
  
"I want you to . . . to not marry unless you feel you can live with that person all your life. No matter what your father says. Do not marry unless you know you can love that person and never have that love waver" Queen Kamiya begged. Kaoru nodded hurriedly.  
  
"Of course Mother! I promise you!" Kaoru gasped. Kaoru leaned down over her mother and buried her head in Queen Kamiya's bosom. Kaoru's mother patted her back weakly before looking over to where Kenshin hid in a corner in the shadows.  
  
"Battousai" she whispered. "Come here" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly and he hesitated, before approaching the sick woman.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Queen Kamiya smiled. "I remember when they brought you in. You acted so wild, so furious. I never thought I'd see you beside my daughter protecting her. Please, forgive me for looking down upon you. All I ask of you now is to still protect her and make sure she keeps her promise to me"  
  
"Of course" Kenshin replied, nodding to her.  
  
"Oh and please forgive my husband for making you go on those midnight assassinations" Queen Kamiya begged and Kaoru's sobs settled when she heard these words.  
  
Kaoru pushed herself up and looked at Kenshin who had hid his face under his hair. "Father is making Kenshin assassinate again?" she asked, looking back at her mother. Queen Kamiya nodded. Kaoru's face burned with anger.  
  
"How could Father do that?! How could he?!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"Kaoru . . . ?" her mother whispered. Kaoru looked back at her and she could tell that she was in death's gate. "I love you. Remember that" With those words, Queen Kamiya closed her eyes for the last time.  
  
"Mother?" Kaoru whispered, her face turning a deathly white at the sight of her dead mother. "Mother? M-Mommy?! MOMMY!" she shrieked.  
  
Tears flooded down her cheeks when the door was swung open to reveal her father panting. He stared at his wife's dead form, eyes wide with fright. Kaoru swung around and glared at her father. With a violent yell, she jumped from the bed and launched towards Kenshin.  
  
"She's dead! You were too busy with your parties to even be here when she died!" Kaoru yelled furiously. "And how could you?! How could you make Kenshin kill again?!" Kaoru pulled Kenshin's katana from its sheath and leaped towards her father in her anger, the slim sword raised.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Kaoru's waist, pulling her backwards and away from the shocked king. She swung the katana wildly despite her training and Kenshin grabbed her wrist, raising it into the air so the katana couldn't hit anyone. Giving her wrist a squeeze, Kaoru dropped the sword. Kaoru struggled tumultuously, but Kenshin wrapped his other arm around her waist, lifting her into the air as she kicked furiously.  
  
Quickly flipping her around, Kenshin held her arms and looked her in the eyes. Kaoru calmed down, but cried relentlessly. With a yell, Kaoru threw her arms around Kenshin's neck, burying her head into his neck so her feet weren't even touching the ground. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru's back comfortingly.  
  
"Why'd she have to die, Kenshin? Why? And why'd Father make you kill? This doesn't make sense!" Kaoru cried and Kenshin couldn't help, but blush as he felt Kaoru's lips on his neck as she spoke.  
  
"Sometimes life just doesn't make sense" Kenshin mumbled back to her.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kaoru's father said hesitantly. Kaoru glanced at him; his shocked expression. But who could blame him? His thirteen year old daughter had just raised a weapon to him. "Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry!" he cried out.  
  
"It's not his fault she's dead Miss Kaoru. It's nobody's fault" Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear. She nodded against his neck and turned her head to look at her father. Kenshin pulled his arms away from her slowly so she wouldn't hit the ground abruptly.  
  
Kaoru turned towards her father and took quick steps forward before wrapping her arms around King Kamiya's waist, giving him a thorough hug.  
  
"All I ask of you, Father, is to please, please don't make Ken-Battousai kill people anymore! Please! I don't want him to!" Kaoru begged, looking up towards her father's face. King Kamiya sighed.  
  
Kenshin bent down and picked up his katana and slipped it back into its sheath.  
  
"How'd you find out about that?" he asked calmly, looking straight at Kenshin.  
  
"Mother told me" Kaoru responded. The king looked down at his daughter and sighed again, his eyes softening.  
  
"I can't promise you anything, Kaoru. This is a time of war and we needed someone with Battousai's skills to help us in the war" King Kamiya responded. Kaoru drew away from him and glared at her father.  
  
"If it wasn't for me, then he'd be dead" Kaoru said in a deathly tone. "He owes me his life, not you. He shouldn't have to do what you say. What are you threatening him with? Death? Torture? What is it Father?!"  
  
"Kaoru . . ."  
  
"Don't you 'Kaoru' me! Answer me Father!" Kaoru cried out. Before he could answer, Kaoru ran out the door, leaving a shocked father and Kenshin. Kenshin started after her and when King Kamiya raised a hand to stop him with. Kenshin looked slightly up at the man.  
  
"Try to make her understand, Battousai. Lately, you're the only one she'll listen to" King Kamiya asked of him. Kenshin slid past his hand.  
  
"She already does" Kenshin muttered before breaking off in a run after Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin easily caught up with her and grabbed her arm, swinging her so she could see him "Miss Kaoru, calm down!" he whispered to her.  
  
She groaned. "I just . . . I'm so angry Kenshin! How could Father do that to you?" Kenshin sighed as he was again reminded.  
  
"Go to your room and change into a gi" he ordered. Kaoru looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Why?" she asked surprised.  
  
"We're gonna get you rid of these frustrations" Kenshin replied simply. Kaoru just looked at him in confusion before walking to her room. Kenshin rested his head on the outside wall. In a matter of a few seconds Kaoru was out of her room dressed in a blue hakama and a cream gi. Underneath you could see that she had hurriedly bound her chest.  
  
"Alright, follow me" he murmured and Kaoru nodded to the teenager. They began to walk down a series of halls until they had reached an area Kaoru was enormously familiar with. The dojo.  
  
"Kenshin, what the heck is going on?" she asked, looking up at him. Kenshin looked down at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked in.  
  
"We're going to spar" he stated simply and a wide smile spread across Kaoru's face. She'd begged him to spar with him countless of times, only to have him refuse.  
  
"Why is it that of all times, now is the time you actually agree to fight with me?" Kaoru asked quizzically.  
  
"You can let out your frustrations. Before I hadn't been used to fighting for fun. I only knew how to go all out and at it. But I've trained myself to refrain from using my whole strength" Kenshin explained.  
  
He removed his two swords from his waist and propped them up against the wall. Picking up a bokken from the wall, he tested it in his hand. He wrinkled his nose at the wooden practice sword. Kaoru giggled at the face he made and pulled out a bokken of her own.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm weaker then you, Hitokiri Battousai?" Kaoru tested, raising her bokken towards him with both of her hands around the handle. Kenshin raised his eyebrows at the change of name, but let a small smile grace his lips.  
  
He tapped his bokken against Kaoru's quickly to the side then popped her on the head, catching her totally off guard. "Exactly" Kaoru growled something under her breath and swung her bokken at Kenshin and he easily blocked it with a flick of his wrist. Kaoru jumped forward again, raising her bokken over her head. She swung it down and Kenshin simply lifted his bokken in the air  
  
"Quit playing around!" Kaoru shouted angrily and swung her bokken at Kenshin's side. Kenshin parried it by twisting his bokken to the side and smiled slightly.  
  
"As you wish" Kenshin said in a voice that made Kaoru look up at him in surprise. Kenshin shoved her away with his bokken and thrust it at her. Kaoru squeaked at the pressure as she blocked Kenshin's attack and she was surprised she didn't slide on the ground.  
  
"No rules?" she whispered.  
  
"None" Kenshin answered and she smiled.  
  
"Good"  
  
Kaoru kicked out at him and Kenshin grabbed her ankle, pulling it harshly so she fell to her back. Letting out a grunt of pain, Kaoru wrapped her legs around one of Kenshin's while lying down and jerked him back. Kenshin fell back, but pushed himself onto his knee.  
  
Grabbing one of her feet, he pulled one of her getas off and began to tickle her foot mischievously. Kaoru let out a shriek of laughter and dropped her bokken, reaching forward to try to grab Kenshin's hands.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru began, but a squeal of giggles interrupted her. "That's . . . not fair!"  
  
Kenshin stopped for a minute and smiled widely at Kaoru. "Weren't you the one who wanted no rules?!" Kaoru stopped her giggling and looked away, humming innocently.  
  
"Me? Never!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin leaned over her and gave her a glare.  
  
"Liar! I distinctively heard you ask for 'no rules'!" Kenshin accused and Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"How dare you call one such as myself a liar!" Kaoru exclaimed, pretending to be astonished.  
  
"I dare because I am . . . !" Kenshin began then pushed his bokken to her neck. "Hitokiri Battousai!" he exclaimed in a deep voice.  
  
"Right, Mr. Battousai! Whatever you say Mr. Battousai!" Kaoru whined. Kenshin pushed himself off from where he had been leaning and sat down, after pulling off Kaoru's legs.  
  
"Feel even in the least bit better?" Kenshin asked hopefully.  
  
"I didn't exactly feel like I was taking out my anger, but I definitely feel somewhat better. Also that was the most I've ever seen you smile before!" Kaoru taunted. Kenshin frowned and Kaoru couldn't help, but giggle. Kaoru jumped to her feet, stumbling slightly with the one geta. Kaoru quickly kicked it off "C'mon! Let's go to the lake! I want to swim!"  
  
Kaoru grabbed his hand and pushed aside the dojo door to the outside world. Giggling the whole time, Kaoru pulled Kenshin towards the lake ahead, even though the sun was close to setting. Once they reached the lake, Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand and hopped on one foot as she pulled her two toed socks off. Stumbling towards the lake, Kaoru ran in comically until the water was up to her knees before turning towards the assassin.  
  
"Oh c'mon!" Kaoru cried. "The water's great!" Kenshin watched her uneasily. The last time he had gone underwater someone was trying to choke him to death. "Scaredy-cat!"  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes at this. He kicked off his getas before pulling off his socks. Climbing up from where he had sat down, Kenshin walked towards the water slowly, much to Kaoru's distaste. When his feet finally touched the water, Kaoru grabbed his hand again and pulled him further into the water. Kaoru bent down and splashed him, smiling widely.  
  
Kenshin just watched her, eyebrows raised as the water soaked his body. Kaoru stopped when she saw he wasn't responding. "Hey? What's a matter?" she asked softly. Kenshin closed his eyes for a second and smiled lightly.  
  
"Nothing. Just . . . just stay the way you are" Kenshin requested, smiling warmly at her. Kaoru put on a perplexed face.  
  
"What do you mean, Kenshin?"  
  
"Innocent" Kenshin explained simply. Kaoru couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
"Okay, sure, I guess" Kaoru responded, smiling. Suddenly not feeling so up to the water, Kaoru made her way out of the lake, Kenshin on her tail. When they reached the shore, Kaoru looked back at him and winced. "Sorry I got you so wet" she apologized, blushing. Kenshin looked down and indeed his entire hakama was soaked and the bottom of his gi as well was plastered to his stomach. Kaoru sat down and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Kenshin replied. Kenshin crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin. "My turn. What's the matter?" Kaoru looked up at him sadly and Kenshin nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Kenshin, have you ever had someone who you loved taken away from you?" she whispered mournfully. Kenshin flinched visibly.  
  
"Twice" he murmured back. Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Well that's one thing we have in common" Kaoru muttered. Kenshin sat down next to her and tried to be supportive.  
  
"I don't have much experience with comforting people, but I hope the fact that your mother is probably happy right now watching you will comfort you in some way" Kenshin said hopefully. Kaoru smiled at him.  
  
"How'd you get over it when it happened to you?" she asked and she saw Kenshin flinch again.  
  
"Those wouldn't be good examples. Just try not to think about it" Kenshin responded. Kaoru just nodded and rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin tensed, but when he saw her face, Kenshin let himself relax.  
  
--+--  
  
There's the second chapter! ^_^ Hope it was enjoyable! I loved the income I got for my first chapter! It was great! I was so excited when I got reviews so quickly that I thought about posting this right away. But I decided I'd be nice! I did finish another chapter for this so what heck! Why not put this one up?! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN OFTEN!  
  
Here's Kaoru's kimono in this chapter: Graceful Rose Motif Purple Irotomesode (it says rose, but it's really sakura I believe):  
  
http :// www. ichiroya .com /item /list3. php? no= 56905  
  
All you got to do is take out the spaces!  
  
Okay now to the reviewers! :  
  
jodibet: I answered how old Kenshin was in the first chapter. In this one he's seventeen if you didn't ead it up there. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
moonsilver: I liked that line too! Thanks for telling me about the beta- reader!  
  
tati-chan14: I will . . . when I feel like it! Mwahahaha! JK, we'll just have to see.  
  
Rei: *laughs* I love your enthusiasm! Don't worry, I probably won't drop this! I hate it when people do that so I don't want to do that to my readers. I don't want people hating me.  
  
a reader: *blushes* Thanks! I hope you'll think the same thing as more chapters come.  
  
jen: I know what you mean about other stories, too many times do I fine those! Keep reviewing! You're more then welcome too!  
  
Serenity: Well, as long as you keep reviewing and telling me what you think, I'll be happy.  
  
kenshin's-angel: Thank you!  
  
I'm so happy! LOL! Well, I'll be back later some time with the next chapter! I think what I might do is when I finish a new chapter I'll put up one of the earlier ones. That good for you all?  
  
Bring on the reviews, baby! LOL! I hate school . . . project . . . must try to start . . . ugh! 


	3. Prologue 3: Vow of Life

Disclaimer: I never owned Rurouni Kenshin and never will.  
  
A/N: I'm so surprised at the amount of reviews I got! I've never gotten so many! ^_^ Sorry it took me so long to put this up, but this is out of pity, since I haven't finished the 2nd chapter yet . . . *sigh* ah yes, spring break is here and I'm so happy!  
  
Warning: Kenshin is kind of OOC. I don't know why I did that to him, but I did. *shrugs*  
  
--+--  
  
Unsheathing the Sheathed  
  
Prologue 3, Vow of Life  
  
-~+*+~--~+*+~--~+*+~--~+*+~-  
  
Kaoru sighed as she waited on Kenshin's futon for his return, a candle and match by her side. He never actually slept on the futon. She would always find him sleeping against the wall with his katana propped up against his shoulder with one hand wrapped around it. She didn't understand why they still washed his futon every day even though they knew he hadn't slept on it for the four years he'd been there.  
  
Being fifteen now, Kaoru had grown into a world known beauty. Well, at least in their kingdom. Her smile was said to be breath taking, as were her uncommon light eyes. When she became fourteen she stopped her growing at the height of five foot three, even though she was still considerably tall for her age.  
  
At the moment, Kaoru wore her cream sleeping yukata, her waist long hair braided and draping over her shoulder. Her eyes were downcast as she toyed with a strand of hair that had fallen from the braid.  
  
She quickly looked up when a fierce wind blew against the western windows. Seeing a shadowed figured, Kaoru tensed. The window was pushed open and the figure leaped in cattily, a thin object in hand.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered. The figure froze and turned towards Kaoru. Kaoru quickly lit the candle and held it up to reveal the nineteen-year- old's face. "Where were you?"  
  
Getting up, Kaoru lit the candles on the walls of the room before setting down the first lit one. Kenshin stood illuminated in the formally dark room. His eyes were closed and his lips moving in silent curses. His gray hakama and navy blue gi were stained with blood, particularly at his stomach. Kaoru glanced down at his hand and gasped. Kenshin, following her eyes' gaze, quickly pulled a bucket of water from a corner of the room along with a piece of cloth. The sword was covered in blood.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, glaring at her with golden eyes as he bent down to his knees with the bucket of water. Kaoru pursed her lips and knelt down next to him.  
  
"I was waiting for you, of course" she snapped.  
  
"How'd you know I was gone?" Kenshin whispered, turning his eyes towards his sword. Dipping a little bit of the cloth into the water, Kenshin brought it to his sword and ran it over the sword. Kaoru watched as the blood quickly attached itself to the cloth in thick masses and shivered.  
  
"I had a feeling . . . and I checked your room" Kaoru muttered sheepishly. Kenshin stopped collecting the blood for a second and just looked up at her, before returning his eyes to the slim sword.  
  
"Why'd you wait?" he murmured. There was just something about the silence of the room that made you feel like you had to talk in whispers.  
  
"I was worried that you might get hurt . . . are you hurt?" Kaoru asked, clenching her hands in fists in her lap. Kenshin just grunted.  
  
"Nothing I can't take care of" he muttered. Kaoru looked down at the bloodiest part of his gi and wrinkled her nose. After judging that his sword was clean, Kenshin slipped it back into its sheath, clenching his teeth as he bent over. "The war will be over soon, very soon"  
  
"How many did you have to kill?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I was only supposed to kill a commander, but I had to knock out a few to get to him. And others well, they shouldn't've gotten in my way" he muttered harshly.  
  
"Shut up and take off your gi" Kaoru commanded. Kenshin looked at her wide eyed. Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Kenshin"  
  
Removing his smaller sword, Kenshin cringed slightly as he pulled the gi out of his hakama. Kaoru helped him withdraw it from his shoulders and to the floor. Kaoru gasped when she spotted his side. A thin, but deep cut was over it diagonally, blood seeping from it. Kaoru reached out to it, but withdrew her hand before she could make contact.  
  
"I've had worse" he muttered and Kaoru gazed up at him fearfully.  
  
"If you dare, ever tell me that you don't have an injury that isn't minor I will kill you myself!" Kaoru growled out at him, climbing to her feet. "Now stay here. I need to go steal some stuff from Megumi"  
  
"I have materials in here you know" Kenshin whispered before she could leave. Kaoru looked back at him and winced.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Kenshin motioned with his head towards his wardrobe. "On the right under my clothes is a medicine box. Get it"  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it slowly, it creaked eerily. Kaoru ducked into it and couldn't help, but breath in slightly. Kenshin's clothes smelled of . . . well Kenshin. But it was a soothing smell like a mix of blue spruce and a husky smell. Sweet as candy, hard as wood. Kaoru stopped herself before she could think about defining the smell any longer and pulled out a box from the right corner. Kaoru stumbled towards Kenshin's side again.  
  
Taking the bucket of water, Kaoru dipped a clean white cloth into it then wrung it out. "Hold this to your side" she whispered and Kenshin did so. Kaoru pulled out some gauze. "I don't care if the war is coming to an end. I'm going to make sure Father hears me tomorrow! After all the years I've asked him not to he just keeps making you kill"  
  
Kaoru pulled the now blood soaked cloth away and placed the gauze over it, cringing when the blood touched her fingers. "Was the sword that did this to you rusted?" Kenshin shook his head and Kaoru sighed with relief. Pulling out some tape that had been recently shipped in, Kaoru taped the gauze to his smooth skin around the cut. Kaoru quickly wiped away some blood that had dripped down and shuddered when she saw on her fingers. Kenshin, seeing this sighed.  
  
"Just wipe your hand on my gi. A little more blood won't make a difference" he ordered. Kaoru nodded and did as he said. That was the weird thing. Sometimes it was like Kenshin wasn't the servant and Kaoru wasn't his mistress. Few times did she order him to do anything and whenever Kaoru was scared she'd do whatever he said for her to do.  
  
Taking out a roll of bandages, Kaoru taped one end over the gauze. "Hold still alright?" she whispered, gazing up at his face.  
  
His eyes had softened to blue, purple swirls streaming through it. Kaoru stared into them. They were like a mood ring. Golden meant he was either very very angry or about to kill someone. Either that or he wanted to scare someone. Blue meant he was feeling a bit kinder even though he was probably not to happy. Purple . . . she'd never seen him with full out purple so Kaoru didn't know what to think.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered. "Kaoru?" Kaoru came back to her senses when he didn't use the "Miss" part. Kaoru blushed and quickly looked back at the bandages.  
  
Leaning forward, Kaoru put one arm around Kenshin's back so she could pass the bandages to it. Kaoru leaned back when she passed it back to the hand that had first held it. Leaning forward again, Kaoru blushed when her cheek brushed his chest and a shudder passed through Kenshin, bumping her cheek again. Kaoru quickly passed the roll to her next; making sure it was tight enough. Kaoru did the rest as fast as she could.  
  
Retrieving a knife, Kaoru quickly cut the bandages and taped it down. "There" she gasped. "Done" She sat back on her knees and glanced at her work. She had done it well for only her third time trying. Kaoru let her eyes travel up from his bandages, pass his chest and to his face, still blushing from their close contact.  
  
"Kaoru" Kenshin breathed and Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled at her. "Thank you" Kaoru blushed, but nodded.  
  
"Any time" Kaoru responded. She stood to her feet and returned all his supplies to his wardrobe. When she looked at him everything came rushing back at her. She had been to sick with worry to let her senses take over. Kaoru felt a dizzying nausea claim over her as she remembered the broken skin the blood stained gi, sword, the blood on her fingers. She began to waver on her feet and Kenshin quickly grabbed her before she could fall.  
  
Kenshin quickly dragged her to the window and thrust it open. Kaoru hung her head over it and let out what had been forcing itself up her throat. Kenshin glanced at her face and averted his eyes. He rubbed her back gently when he heard someone cry out. Looking out the window he saw one of the guards looking up at them angrily. A mass of throw-up had just missed his foot. Kenshin grimaced and pulled Kaoru back inside. Tearing a peace of cloth from his hakama, he wiped it over her mouth and she looked at him drowsily.  
  
"Ken . . . shin?" she whispered. "I'm so tired . . ."  
  
"That's to be expected. You just threw up on the royal guard. Tomorrow, I'd stay clear of them" Kenshin teased and Kaoru nodded obediently.  
  
"That was . . . disgusting" Kaoru groaned and Kenshin nodded in agreement. Pulling away, Kaoru headed towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Miss Kaoru"  
  
-~+*+~-  
  
"Kaoru, we've been over this before" King Kamiya groaned out. Kaoru stood before him fuming. She had hurriedly pulled on a yellow kimono with a blue and green thin striped obi holding it in place.  
  
"Yes, but you never gave me a straight answer!" Kaoru shouted angrily. A few of the court members watched on in amusement at her shouts, while others held their nose high above her. She had long since stopped caring about what the people of the royal court thought of her and she had risen from her secluded shell she had hidden in for so many years.  
  
One of the large doors on the side of the enormous room was pushed open and Kenshin stepped inside, looking at everyone in the room uneasily. He obviously had been outside by the sweat on his forehead. He wore a lavender short sleeved gi that only reached to the middle of his bicep, the opening larger from him moving around so much, showing the bandages. He wore a different kind of hakama that wasn't as wide and ended at his knees were it was drawn into long black socks. He wore a pair of getas that were easier to move around in, more flexible.  
  
He wore a pair of gloves that had a white ring underneath his elbow where it started and one on his wrist and middle finger. Instead of going around all of his hand, it just went up to his middle finger from his wrist, starting out as a square.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his voice smooth, not betraying the uneasiness he felt. Kenshin observed the scene before him. King Kamiya was sitting on his throne with a look of annoyance on his face while Kaoru stood in front of him with her fists clenched at her sides, her lips pursed. Kaoru turned her gaze to him and marched over to him angrily.  
  
"This conversation concerns you! Now come on!" Kaoru ordered angrily and grabbed his arm. She drug the poor assassin over into the middle of the room in front of the king and dropped his arm. "Now, tell him! Tell him you don't want to do it anymore!"  
  
Kenshin looked at her confusedly. "Do what?" he asked innocently. Suddenly the court was filled with chuckles and a few who just laughed outright. King Kamiya held up a hand for them to stop and after a few minutes the laughs died down. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him and he could've sworn she was about to grow horns and kill him. He instinctively pulled his swords behind him out of her reach.  
  
"Assassinate of course!" Kaoru shouted and Kenshin winced. "And what were you doing practicing after that wound you got yesterday? You probably started bleeding again!"  
  
"Well, that's to be expected, but you have to train under pain or else you'll never be able to participate in a real battle" Kenshin replied. Kaoru glared at him. "What? It's true!"  
  
"Assassinating, Kenshin! Remember?!" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"I have no want to continue doing it, assassinating that is. Never wanted to in the first place" Kenshin said loud enough for a few to hear.  
  
"Tell me this Battousai. How long have you been assassin?" King Kamiya asked, leaning forward in his throne.  
  
"Six years, sir" Kenshin responded, wondering where this was going.  
  
"And how many people do you think you have killed?" King Kamiya asked. Kenshin sighed and thunked the top of the hilt of his katana. Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, spotting his eyes had turned a frightening amber.  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with anything" Kenshin growled out in an almost inhuman way. Kaoru touched his arm and Kenshin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Answer the question" King Kamiya ordered harshly.  
  
"More then one or two hundred" Kenshin muttered. Kaoru looked down at his hands and knew she was the only one who had noticed how tightly he had wrapped his hand around his katana.  
  
"Father, stop it! The amount of people who died is not his fault! He has the right to defend himself just like any other man, doesn't he? People attacked him and he couldn't just let them kill him, could he?" Kaoru shouted angrily. King Kamiya barely gave her a glance.  
  
"You were found by a grave when we caught you. Whose grave was that?" King Kamiya asked, placing his fingertips together. Kenshin glared up at him in rage.  
  
Kenshin swiftly pulled his katana from its sheath and through it down into the hard floor. Anger filled his hand that held the hilt of the sword, which was vibrating slightly from the impact. "That is none of your business!" Kenshin shouted. King Kamiya stood up.  
  
"Answer me! Did you kill that person to? Are you an assassin who visits the graves of the person he kills to practically taunt the families?" King Kamiya shouted. The room fell silent. Kenshin was quivering where he stood in anger. Stepping in front of Kenshin with her back to her father, Kaoru wrapped a hand around the katana and with a few hard tugs, pulled it from the floor. She quickly slipped it into Kenshin's sheath and tugged on his arm.  
  
Kaoru began to pull him to the doors when her father's voice stopped her. "Kaoru, I have not finished my conversation with your servant!" Kaoru glared at her father.  
  
"You are reaching too far into his life. You have no right! He is my servant and I will not allow him to tell you the answer to your question" Kaoru cried. Kaoru led the assassin out of the room and through the halls into her own. He seemed like a helpless puppy, allowing her to drag him like that.  
  
Kenshin fell against the wall and slowly slid to the ground. His arms rested at the elbows on his knees, his hands uselessly hung in the air between them. His head was bowed to his chest, his hair shadowing his face. Kaoru knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his leg. Kenshin reached over and grabbed her hand tightly. Kaoru gave it a squeeze and laced her fingers through his.  
  
"Kenshin" she whispered and he looked up at her through his hair. "Kenshin, I'm so sorry! I am so sorry I made you go through that. And we didn't accomplish anything at all"  
  
Kenshin looked up at her, his eyes blue again. Unlacing his fingers, Kenshin fell forward onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Kaoru, burying his head into her shoulder. Taken by surprise, it took Kaoru a moment to realize what had happened. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his back and rubbed circles over it soothingly. His back shook gently and Kaoru could tell by the wetness on her shoulder that he was crying. Kaoru could only fear that from all this emotional weight on him that he'd started bleeding again.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help, but be aghast. She had never seen Kenshin cry. It was always her crying and him comforting her, not the other way around. Kaoru knew there was something about that grave that really hit Kenshin hard in the heart and Kaoru could only try to sooth the pain.  
  
"To-moe" Kenshin breathed and gripped the back of Kaoru's kimono in his fists. Kaoru rested her cheek against his soft hair.  
  
"Who's Tomoe?" Kaoru whispered. Kenshin tried to stop his crying, but he only pulled back gently so Kaoru could see his face.  
  
"She was my wife" he whispered so softly, Kaoru could barely hear him, but she did catch the words "my wife".  
  
"Your wife?" Kaoru murmured. Kenshin closed his eyes and stood up, turning his back towards Kaoru.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I've been holding that in for four years" Kenshin said with a slight chuckle. Kaoru stood up and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's arm. She held it against her chest and rested her face on it.  
  
"For all the times I've cried on you I can't say anything" Kaoru muttered against his arm. "Please. Let's just be happy and forget this ever happened. Alright?" Kenshin just nodded and slunk to the floor again.  
  
"Hear this now. I vow that when this war has ended I shall not kill anyone ever again" Kenshin whispered. Kaoru nodded and just sat there with him as he tried to even his breathing. "How I hate my life"  
  
"No! Kenshin, don't say that! That's my line" Kaoru whispered, trying to make him smile. He just looked up at her drowsily.  
  
"Sorry, but I hate your father" he muttered. Kaoru sighed. Who could blame him? Her father was the one who made him a servant and everything.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. He used to be so loving, so kind. But when the war started . . . he just became so cruel and harsh" Kaoru reminisced.  
  
"At least you don't have to spend so much time with him now. You've mastered the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu" Kenshin mumbled. Kaoru looked at him, a spark of interest in her eyes.  
  
"What is your sword style called? You've never told me before"  
  
Kenshin looked up surprised. "Didn't know you wanted to know. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu" Kaoru bit her lip and played with the material of her kimono.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, do you think that you might be able to, you know, teach me the ways of-" Kaoru began.  
  
"No!" Kenshin snapped quickly and Kaoru jumped at the sudden sharpness in his voice. Kaoru crawled forward, watching him pleadingly.  
  
"Please, Kenshin! Please!" Kaoru begged and clenched onto one of his sleeves.  
  
"Kaoru . . ." Kenshin growled menacingly and stood to his feet, glaring down at her. "You don't want to learn my style, trust me" Kaoru glared back up at him and stood up so she was almost nose to nose with him, even though she still had to look up at bit.  
  
"I do want to, Kenshin" she hissed, narrowing her eyes. Kenshin grabbed her below her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Kaoru, you do not want to learn my style. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu is training to kill, training to be powerful! It's practically the exact opposite of Kamiya Kasshin! I know you want to be strong! I know you want to be one of the best, but use the Kamiya Kasshin to get you there, alright?" Kenshin yelled his voice lowering as he spoke his last sentence. "You could die learning Hiten Mitsurugi and I wouldn't be able to live it down for the rest of my life if because of me someone close to me died again"  
  
Kaoru was taken aback by the sincerity that poured from his words. Kaoru stared up at him, her azure eyes wide, mouth agape like the first time she saw him. She felt a blush fall over her face at their closeness and his words. "You think I'm close to you?" she whispered. Bright red hair shadowing his face, Kenshin loosened his grip on her arms.  
  
"You accepted me for who I am. You are the only person I would trust to keep me from killing again. You have to help me keep my vow, Kaoru" Kenshin mumbled. Kaoru just nodded and looked away from his face.  
  
"I have no wish to learn anymore" she whispered, though part of her still wished to learn. Kenshin let out a relieved smile and gave her a light hug. Kaoru smiled giddily.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
--+--  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ I do what I can.  
  
Lately I've been kind of emotional so forgive me. I cut all my hair off. It reached to slightly below my chest and I cut it all off and gave it to Locks of Love (a place where they make real human hair into wigs for people without hair from cause of cancer or leukemia). I feel so . . . weightless now.  
  
TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! THANK YOU!  
  
moonsilver: If you agree with Kaoru, you agree with me!  
  
Rei: I love your energy! You seem to really be full of it.  
  
Ginny-cry: Um . . . nice faces. =P  
  
Himura Kamiya Kaoru: What does waiwai mean? Sorry I didn't update immediately! This chapter have enough fluff for you?  
  
allin656: I won't drop it! I promise . . . it just might take a while to get ideas. Writer's block hits at the worst times, don't'cha think?  
  
Kobe-Mac: Thank you!  
  
tigerrelly: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Lil-Sun-Rie: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
tati-chan14: Anger can do a lot to a person.  
  
Leah Durose: I tried to look at that kimono, but it wouldn't let me!  
  
Alendra: I understand about patience, I have none.  
  
Jen: *blushes* Thank you. You're so kind.  
  
Usagi Tuskino: I tried to make it a little realistic to the anime/manga so she was a little bit older then she really would've been.  
  
Annabelle5: Don't inflate my ego with your compliments anymore then it already is . . . Actually, bring on the compliments! LOL!  
  
bonessasan: I know what you mean!  
  
Somewei: I hope the bit of fluff in the chapter makes you happy.  
  
PrincessDarkness8: Thanks.  
  
kenshin's-angel: Kenshin was seventeen, in this one he is nineteen. Wait, you think this is funny? O.o I didn't know it was comedy of sorts . . .  
  
YukiAngel28: Thank you!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 1: War's Festival

Disclaimer: I don' own Rurouni Kenshin and never will. (But oh how I wish!)

I know the name of this chapter sounds kind of weird, but you'll understand it easily at the end of the chapter!

----

Unsheathing the Sheathed

Chapter 1, War's Festival

--------

"How the heck did you talk me into this?" Kenshin growled as Kaoru pulled a brush through his waist long red locks, his bluish-purplish eyes annoyed. Anyone would've hesitated at Kenshin's angry words, but Kaoru just giggled as she glanced at the back of the twenty year old ex-assassin's head. "This won't work. They'll see the scar!"

Kaoru twisted his hair around before pinning part of it to the back of his head. She curled it around the pinned down part and once she had finished, Kaoru pinned it down again. "I might not be the perfect lady, but I know from years of torture from Madame Agati how to clean up anyone" Kaoru held up a powdering puff and Kenshin looked at it as if it was an instrument of torture.

"Exactly why are we doing this again?" Kenshin groaned, still glaring at the puff. The sixteen year old pushed away the longer bangs away from his scared cheek and dabbed at his scar; Kenshin closing one eye as the other glanced over at the puff.

"I want to go to the festival for the end of the war! But I'm not allowed to go because I'm the princess. I want to go, but I don't want to go alone!" Kaoru explained for the third time. Putting on the last puff of powder, Kaoru smiled at her work. "Stand up."

Kenshin stood up and Kaoru stepped back to look at him. Kaoru had successfully stuffed Kenshin into one of her bigger kimonos, a kimono of dark blue with yellow and tan fans all about it. A tan obi was wrapped around his slim stomach. Kaoru had been able to force some make up on him, darkening his lips to a dark rich red and a light blue on his eyelids.

"And dressing me up like a woman is going to help that?!" Kenshin sneered. He looked down at himself in distaste. "I look like a prostitute . . ."

"Are you insulting my clothes and the way I do make up?!"

He muttered something under his breath, nostril twitching in disgust.

Kaoru hid her giggles behind her hand. Kaoru herself had been able to fit herself into a white kimono with grayish-blackish umbrellas scattered over it with black lines crossed over each other. Her obi was made up of horizontal black and orangish-red lines. With every red line was a thin black line in the middle of it. She hadn't put on any pair of socks and had settled with black getas with red straps. She had tied up her ebony hair in a high ponytail by an indigo ribbon.

"You're too recognizable as a man. You know, you're lucky you're unusually small and skinny or else this wouldn't have worked. The hair, well, not many have red hair . . .," Kaoru mused, tapping a finger against her chin mischievously. Kenshin stepped away from her uncomfortably.

"You are not touching my hair again! I already feel weird enough! Do you know how embarrassing this is? Anyways, I don't have breasts so how are they gonna believe I'm a woman?" Kenshin asked, trying to make up some excuse not to do this, patting his chest.

Kaoru looked around and picked up the gi and hakama he had been wearing. Stepping forward, she pulled the collar of his kimono back and shoved the gi and hakama into it, tightening up the collar again afterwards. Kenshin glared at her.

"This is just wrong. Plainly and simply wrong," Kenshin said monotonously. He looked down and his eyes widened at where she had placed his clothes. Kenshin looked up at her, eyes wide as saucers.

"Gosh, by breasts are bigger then yours and mine aren't even real!" Kenshin muttered. He let out a yelp when Kaoru slammed her bokken down on his head, eyebrow twitching. "Why couldn't you have just had Miss Megumi and Yahiko go with you?"

"They're already coming, but I'd feel safer with you there. Megumi is just a doctor and Yahiko is a samurai wannabe. You're the real thing," Kaoru reminded him.

"Wait, those two are gonna see me in this . . . contraption?" Kenshin asked her, painted lips agape.

"We'll stop by a lake and you can change if that'll make you happier," Kaoru allowed.

"You are my savior!" Kenshin whispered and Kaoru smiled. She handed him a bag and he placed it over his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

--

Megumi stared at him, her eyes wide. Yahiko had long since burst into laughter at the sight of Kenshin who was sending him looks that could kill.

"Sir Ken?" Megumi whispered. Kenshin rolled his eyes and turned around to leave, but Kaoru grabbed his arm and pulled him lazily back. "Oh my."

"Let's just go so I can get out of this . . . thing," Kenshin muttered.

They walked towards the ending gate to get out of the palace grounds when they were stopped by the guards. "Names, stations and the place you are heading to."

Megumi smiled. "Megumi Takani, doctor, Yahiko Myojin, stable boy, Kira Tugagi, and Leena Kuwatso, both maids. Were headed to the End of the War Festival," Megumi explained.

The main guard nodded and motioned for them to open the gate. As they walked past the guards one winked suggestively at Kenshin and he shifted uncomfortably. Kenshin stopped abruptly at a single graze against his bottom. Swiveling around, he had to stop himself from making a fist and simply threw his hand across the guard's cheek, harder then any woman could. Yahiko burst into a pile of laughter and Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm and pulled the fuming short man away from the fallen lecherous guard. Once they were far enough away, Yahiko, Megumi, and Kaoru burst into giggles while Kenshin glared at them.

"I can't believe he did that!" Kaoru cried and Kenshin crossed his arms over his fake chest.

"I can't believe you find my misfortune so amusing," Kenshin muttered. "Can we just find a lake so I can get out of this?!" Kaoru smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards a pond she saw in the distance.

"I think I've tortured you enough, even though I wish I had one of those new American's cam-er-as so I could keep this picture," Kaoru teased and Kenshin just marched towards the pond.

Approaching it he looked at his reflection and shuddered. Reaching behind himself, he fumbled with the obi before finally pulling it loose. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kaoru blushing as she watched and Megumi having this weird interested look on her face.

"Please turn around," he called back at them. Kaoru quickly did as he said, but Megumi just winked at him before turning her back to him.

Shuddering again, Kenshin pulled the kimono off his shoulders, his skin to the mercy of the hot sun. He quickly unrolled his clothes and pulled them on, his hakama white. Folding the kimono and obi neatly he stuck them in the large bag he'd been given. Kenshin dunked his face into the water and scrubbed off the entire feminine make up, trying his face with his blood red gi's sleeve. Kenshin reached behind himself and searched the back of his head for the pin in no avail.

Yahiko had burst into another fit of laughter and the two girls turned around to see what was so funny. Yahiko brushed the tears from his eyes. "Hey hag, why don't'cha help em' with his hair?!" he advised and Kaoru just sent him a glare, but she did as he said and headed towards the unsuspecting male.

Approaching him, Kaoru touched the pin on his head and he stiffened, the muscles in his hands and arms tensing obviously. Kaoru pulled the pin out carefully so it wouldn't pull on his roots and held it up before taking out the other pin and letting his hair go. It cascaded down his back, like a brilliant waterfall of blood. Kenshin turned to look at her just as a soft summer zephyr blew towards them. Kenshin's crimson tresses were ruffled handsomely in the wind and Kaoru couldn't help, but stare.

"Hey hag! You can stare at him some other time! C'mon! I don't wanna miss out on the food!" Yahiko shouted and Kaoru clenched her fists by her side.

"You should be happy I don't have my bokken with me, you brat!" Kaoru shouted and Kenshin just smiled before pulling his hair into a loose ponytail about two inches above the nape of his neck. Kenshin stuffed the bag under a bush so they could get it when they returned and gently took Kaoru's arm, pulling her towards the others.

Kaoru stumbled forward, but quickly caught up with him. Once she did, Kenshin let go of her arm and when he walked past Yahiko he gave him a good knock on the head, earning himself a glare from the ten year old.

"What was that for?" Yahiko shouted with a scowl, rubbing his head. Kenshin just smiled.

"You should respect your elders more," Kenshin advised and Yahiko let out a haughty laugh.

"Kaoru, my elder? Why should I respect her?"

Kenshin lifted an eyebrow. "She is six years older then you," Kenshin said.

"Why should I respect her for that?" Yahiko shot back and Kenshin watched him confused. Respect had never been something so lowly thought of when he was a boy. Kaoru had started teaching Yahiko Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu and Kenshin didn't understand why he didn't respect her.

"If I had acted the way you are now my instructor would've forced me to stay under the waterfalls longer . . . naked. It was in the mountains so the water was always colder then the water here," Kenshin explained. "Just be happy Miss Kaoru is forgiving enough only to hit you on the head."

Yahiko's eyes widened with horror of the prospect of being put under a cold waterfall naked. "Did your instructor hate cha' or somethin'?" he gasped out. Kenshin laughed.

"He isn't exactly the easiest person to understand just know that," Kenshin proclaimed and ruffled Yahiko's hair. Megumi stepped forward, eyes confused.

"But Sir Ken, didn't you get horribly sick from that?" Megumi asked, being the doctor she was.

Kenshin just smiled again. "Most of the time yes, but I just took some kind of medicine, slept by the fire for a night and all I'd do was sneeze so it wasn't much at all."

"Your instructor must've been a cruel man. You could've caught pneumonia!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin just shook his head, still grinning, imagining what his teacher would say if he heard their words.

"He saved my life. That must count for something" Kenshin muttered and began walking towards the festival's loud sounds of cheering and giggling. "I thought you all wanted to go to the festival, not talk about my teacher! If you made me dress up like that just for fun I'm giving up my vow!"

Kaoru laughed and skipped ahead of him, twirling around in the breeze happily. "FREEDOM!" she cried and smiled at them.

"The tomboy is crazy," Megumi muttered under her breath. Kenshin just nodded pleasantly.

"Let her be happy," Kenshin responded calmly, walking forward towards the festival's happy commotion. Kaoru smiled back at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the entrance of the festival.

The festival was enormous, filled with booths for any items you could think of. Colorful banners were held up proudly. Games were situated everywhere, people shouting out to one another and laughing wildly. Beautiful lamps were held over different areas.

"Where to go, where to go?!" Kaoru gazed, clapping her hands together as she looked around in wonder. Kenshin laughed. Yahiko had lingered off to some game while Megumi had begun a conversation with a doctor she had found with different assortments of medicines from all around the world.

Kaoru pulled him towards a stand with a happy looking old woman sitting behind it. Kenshin looked around them at all the cheerful people, laughing and smiling with their loved ones. They were finally free. No longer did they have to ration their food so soldiers could have some. No longer did they fork over loads of money, rubber toys, and metal to make new weapons. No longer did they have to worry . . .

Kenshin looked back to Kaoru in surprise as she stuffed a mask onto his face. Kenshin blinked through the mask at the giddy Kaoru. Kenshin reached up and pulled it away. Turning it over his eyes widened at what it was. Kenshin gave Kaoru a questioning look.

"A cat?" Kenshin asked incredulously. Kaoru nodded.

"Yep! You have claws that come out when you're angry, but when you're happy you're as sweet and soft as a kitten!" Kaoru explained, smiling wickedly. Kenshin just shook his head and looked down at the masks. Smiling, he placed a mask on her face. Kaoru turned it over and glared at Kenshin.

"A raccoon?" Kaoru asked dryly. Kenshin smiled widely.

"You're just plain sneaky. And I've heard Miss Megumi call you a raccoon quite a lot of times, that I have!" Kenshin explained, nodding his head towards her. Kaoru growled and bonked him upside the head in her anger. Kenshin just grinned, making her even madder at the fact that her hit had absolutely on effect on him. Kaoru quickly forgot her anger at the sight of a stall full of items from far off places. Kenshin shook his head at how quickly her attitude changed and followed her to the stand.

Kaoru picked up a square like item with a circular part in the middle, like a telescope by the way you could twist it up and down. Kaoru held it awkwardly and glanced to the man in a European suit who was standing as if afraid that it would break in her hands.

"What is this sir?" Kaoru asked and the man reached forward and slipped the object from her hands. The man set it down and glanced up at the curious young woman with a narrow-eyed man behind her.

"It's a camera Miss," he responded, his voice American, but he spoke Japanese fluidly. Kaoru looked confused for a moment, before her face dawned with recognition.

"Oh a cam-er-ra," she pronounced, as if she was afraid she might say the English word wrong. The man nodded.

"Are you interested in having your picture taken?" he asked, straightening his jacket despite the warm weather. Kaoru stiffened as she heard a young masculine voice answer.

"I wouldn't do it Missy. When people have their pictures taken, their souls are stolen from their very body!" Kaoru turned towards the owner of the voice.

A tall young man was by her right. He had dark brown hair that spiked up unusually had at least three stray strands that fell over his forehead, something he kept away with a red bandana. He wore unusual clothes; a pair of white pants and a jacket lined with black over a bare upper torso, the symbol for "bad" in kanji on the back. His waist, fists, and ankles were held tightly by bandages and black shoes adorned his bandaged feet.

"Steal your soul?" Kaoru whispered and looked over at Kenshin, who had begun to chuckle softly.

"It does not. It tis just a rumor that has been circulating the kingdom," Kenshin said reassuringly and glanced at the tall man. "You shouldn't put such notions into her head." But the man looked like he truly believed the rumor by the way he shook his head.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked, ignoring the businessman who looked on in interest.

"Name's Sanosuke Sagara, but some call me Zanza" he replied easily, smirking proudly. "Who might you be Missy?"

"What do you want with them Sano? Leave them alone, they aren't going to give you money for gambling you know!" Megumi stated walking over towards them. Kaoru turned to the female doctor in surprise.

"Miss Megumi, you know this man?" Kenshin asked. Megumi just held her head high.

"He comes to the clinic a lot because he's always getting hurt in fights" Megumi explained before glaring at the tall man again. "Sano doesn't like the new technology around here either"

Kenshin nodded in understanding. "Hey! Stop talking about me as if I'm not even here!" Sanosuke shouted angrily. Kaoru flinched and pursed her lips. Megumi snorted.

"Not like it'd make any difference if you were here since you can't say a few words together and have them make since you imbecile!" Megumi taunted. The tall man narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa whoa Fox! Don't go talkin' Spanish on me! Im-be-ile or somethin'!"

"It's French you idiot" Megumi teased with a roll of her eyes. Kaoru just watched the exchange with a smile.

"You two seem awfully friendly," Kaoru mocked, smiling widely. Both Megumi and Sanosuke froze, turning to glare at Kaoru.

"DO NOT!" they chorused. Kenshin smiled softly why Kaoru grinned from ear to ear manically.

"Isn't that cute, Kenshin?" Kaoru said loudly so the two could hear her. Megumi looked like she was ready to strangle Kaoru while Sano just snorted. Kenshin just glanced around at them uncomfortably, trying to tell where this conversation was supposed to go. The photographer just watched with wide eyes. Shaking her head, Kaoru turned around and grabbed Kenshin's arm, looking up at him pleadingly. Kenshin lifted an eyebrow, knowing she was about to ask for something.

"What is it that you want Miss Kaoru?" he asked.

"How'd you know I wanted something?" Kaoru asked, placing hand on her hip. Kenshin smiled lightly.

"I've known you since you were ten. This is the same look you got when you wanted to play with my sword." Kaoru blushed at the memory.

"I was a child, stupid and naïve!" Kaoru defended and Kenshin chuckled lightly.

"Still, what is it you want?" Kenshin asked again and Kaoru blanched before smiling widely.

"I wanna have our pictures taken!" Kaoru squealed and it was Kenshin's turn to blanch.

"Our . . . ?" Kaoru nodded repeatedly.

"Please?" she pleaded looking up at him with round eyes. Kenshin sighed, defeated.

"Sure." he replied and Kaoru gave a squeal of happiness before turning towards the photographer. The photographer smiled at Kaoru and looked over at Kenshin with the same smile.

"Are you two wanting a picture taken?" Kaoru nodded, still smiling enormously. "Just go over there and I'll situate you two in a good position." Kaoru started to go, but when she noticed Kenshin wasn't following her, her hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Kenshin murmured something under his breath inaudible in his slight confusion.

"C'mon! I said I wanted you in it too!"

Kenshin followed her into the shrouded area with a lazy brook gurgling behind them. The photographer stood in front of the confused duo, hand at a sideways L as he placed it on his chin, propping up his other elbow with his other hand. He walked towards them, looking at the two in different directions. Smiling, he pulled out a western chair and placed it in front of Kaoru.

"Now, Miss, if you will please sit down," he asked. Kaoru nodded and sat down uneasily, looking over the chair with interest. She had sat at one before at an ambassador's meeting, but that was a year back. "Now, Sir, if you'd put your left hand on her shoulder and stand slightly behind her, thank you."

Kenshin placed a weary hand over Kaoru's shoulder and she smiled pleasantly up at him. He in turn nodded respectively towards her, much to her dislike.

"Alright now, smile!" the American man called, ducking his head under the cloth over the camera and Kaoru smiled widely. He stayed there for a second before coming out from under the shroud frowning.

"Please sir, if you'd smile more then it would make the picture better." Kenshin felt his eyebrow start to twitch, but he calmed himself and smiled as widely as he could without making himself sick. Kaoru reached up towards him, touching his fingers lightly. Meeting her begging eyes, his smile changed to a gentle one, instead one that was slightly manical with disgust. Returning the smile, she turned back to the camera, as did Kenshin.

"Great! Alright! Say 'cheese'!" the man called. Kaoru practically shouted 'cheese' while Kenshin remained silent from where he stood at Kaoru's side. There was a loud 'poof' and the man withdrew from under the camera smiling. "That was wonderful! I'll need an hour for the pictures to develop so if you'd please give me your name so I know which picture to give you that would be greatly appreciated!"

Kenshin nodded and Kaoru stood up, still smiling. "Put it under Kenshin Himura," he ordered and the man smiled pleasantly, nodding.

"You guys are so stupid! You'll never be able to get your souls back from the devil now!" Sanosuke shouted, hands clenched in fists at his sides before he looked back at Megumi. "You have really stupid friends you know that?!" Kaoru narrowed her eyes angrily.

"You're one to talk! You probably couldn't spell your name backwards if it was written that way in front of you!" Kaoru shouted angrily. Sano snorted.

"Be quiet Little Missy, you probably couldn't either!" he shouted back. Kenshin winced.

"Please, will you two stop? This is the stupidest thing to argue about!" Kenshin asked loudly so he could be heard over their quarreling. Sano glared down at him.

"Oh really girly-man?!" Kenshin closed his eyes and clenched his fists by his side.

"He is not girly!" Kaoru shouted back at Sano.

"Oh really? What's with the long red hair? The only way you can actually tell he's a man is by that scar on his face . . .," Sanosuke suddenly trailed off and his eyes widened. "Oh my . . ." He raised a finger and pointed it at Kenshin. "You're . . . you're . . ."

"It's rude to point" Kenshin stated monotonously, slowly becoming annoyed by the taller man's antics. Sanosuke looked to Megumi, to Kaoru, then back at Kenshin.

"You're the Battousai!" he gasped. Kenshin just raised his eyebrows.

"So what if he is?" Kaoru cried back angrily. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm again and stalked off towards the other direction, Kenshin giving a hurried bow before allowing her to drag him off.

Kaoru grumbled for a good few minutes when she saw something that caught her interest, as did Kenshin. "Kenshin, is it all right if I go over there?! Oh I want to go! PLEASE!"

He nodded. "Just as long as you're in my sight." Kaoru smiled.

"Since when have I not been?!" she huffed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kaoru just shook her head, skipping off towards her destination.

Kenshin waited till she was where she wanted to be and turned to an old Japanese man's vender, many swords laid across it. Kenshin wandered aimlessly about it before he spotted a drawn sword placed next to its sheath.

Picking it up, he gazed at it slightly puzzled, the sword lying on his palms. A slow smile spread across his face and he slipped the sword into its sheath smoothly. Turning towards the vender who had been watching him carefully, he nodded towards the sheathed sword.

"How much for this?" Kenshin asked inquisitively. The vender picked it up and weighed it in his hands. Taking the head of the sword, he pulled it out slightly so he could see the blade. Slipping it back in, he placed it on his table.

"That one's practically worthless. I'd say around 400 yen." the vender replied in a gruff voice. Kenshin placed that amount of coins on the vender's table. The vender hurriedly and expertly wrapped it with worn hands before giving it to Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded his thanks and rested it on his shoulder, walking towards where Kaoru stood inspecting a vase from a pace called the Incas. He lightly touched her shoulder and she jumped before smiling at him. Noticing his burden, curiosity overcame her.

"What is that?"

"You'll see." Kaoru pursed her lips, but nodded. She couldn't help, but wonder secretly about what the long packaged 'thing' was.

* * *

I decided to go ahead and put up this chapter, seeing how I haven't finished the second one so that'll kind of shift me awkwardly off my pattern. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The last ones have been a little dark, so I decided to put one up with a _little_ bit of humor to it. I even drew a picture of Kenshin dressed up! Sadly, I don't have a scanner, so no one shall see it, unless they know me personally, which I know none of you do. 400 yen is equivalent toaround three dollars and something cents so as you can tell the sword is pretty cheap.

I'm afraid I don't know when I'll be putting up the next chapter, so you're going to have to be patient. I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me for this chapter. In the next chapter I'll put down the names of those who returned to read my little story here.

Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed. Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 2: Searching for an Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and never will.

A/N: Alright, I had a hard time completing this chapter. I'm afraid I had to use my brain too much. Hehe.

-o-0-O-0-o

Unsheathing the Sheathed

Chapter 2, Searching for an Answer

-o-0-O-0-o-

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye as they approached the gate, Kenshin having retrieved the bag of woman apparel. He had stubbornly refused to put it on again, having glared menacingly at anyone who suggested it. Kenshin glanced back at her and a chuckle rumbled through his throat as she quickly turned her head away.

"Please Miss Kaoru, it's not like I'm a secret opium dealer!" Kenshin teased, Kaoru blushing slightly.

"It's just curiosity," Kaoru responded hesitantly. Kenshin just smiled lightly as they reached the gate. The same perverted guard was there and Kenshin glared at him fiercely as they stopped.

"Umm . . . stations and names?" the guard gasped out fearfully, fidgeting under Kenshin's dark gaze.

"Kira Tugagi, maid," Kaoru explained.

"Battousai, servant," Kenshin growled out, his hand clenching the package he held tighter. Kaoru had to stop herself from laughing out loud, knowing that Kenshin was doing everything he could not to somehow hurt the guard in some way. Who could blame him really? The guard had hit on him!

The guard glanced at his list. "I'm afraid we don't have you down as having left here today." The guard glanced up to meet Kenshin's gaze. "But I'm sure you got out of here somehow!"

The gates were pulled open and they walked through side by side. "There's good points to being a former assassin, aren't there!" Kaoru teased and Kenshin just nodded. Walking through the doors, Kaoru hid her face by bowing it to her chest so other servants wouldn't recognize her. Once they were in her hall her head rose again, chin high.

"You know where Yahiko and Megumi are?" Kaoru asked, looking towards the short red-head.

Kenshin nodded. "Yahiko went to one of his own late shifts at the Akebeko." Kaoru eyes widened with interest.

"He works there?" Kenshin nodded again.

"Miss Megumi went with Doctor Gensai to study a patient."

"So I guess that just leaves you and me."

"Mm-hmm."

"OH! Just tell me what's in the package."

Kenshin stopped walking and turned his head slightly to glance at her. "No."

"No! Tell me!"

He sighed and started walking again. Hearing her gasp, he anticipated the sound of her feet stomping on the floor as she walked after him. She wasn't used to the word "no". Over the years as her servant, Kenshin had begun to get her used to rejection. She wasn't a bad person, but she was slightly spoiled, especially when she was younger. Oh, he could remember the first time he had refused to give her something . . .

"_Ooo! Look at this, Kenshin! Look at this!" she cried out, the ten year old clutching onto his sleeve. She pulled him towards the long row of shining candy and smooth chocolates. Face ecstatic as she stared at the lush sweets, her eyes were round, mouth agape._

"_Oh! I want some!" Kaoru begged. She began to point at various bowls. "I want some of those . . . oh and some of those! I want some chocolates! Kenshin, where's the money Father gave you! OH I want some so badly!"  
_

"_Princess . . ."_

"_Those look good too!"_

_Kenshin glanced at the sweets. "You've already had a bag of some of these this week haven't you? Your father said to buy yourself some kimonos or jewelry."_

"_But Kenshin! I want some of these!" she yelled, stomping one of her feet and her hands formed into fists at her sides. A frown was set on her face, brow furrowed._

"_No."_

_Her eyes widened, aghast at what he had just said. Body tense, she stared at him in disbelief. The only person who ever said "no" to her was her father and even he did it only a few times._

"_What . . . What do you mean "_no_"!"_

_The assassin sighed and ran a hand through his crimson hair. "What I mean is "no". You've had enough for this week. Spend your father's money on something that'll last longer than an hour," he ordered._

"_What! It's my money to do with what I choose! You don't have the right to tell me I can't have what I want!"_

"_Well, I've got the money on me; you don't. I'm not going to let you waste your money on these American candies," he said simply, turning his back on the stand and walking ahead of her._

"_B-but . . . Kenshin! Kenshin, wait up!"_

Kaoru folded her arms across her chest as she followed him, head bowed. Eyes glaring into his back, she watched the way he moved secretly, as far as she knew. He moved with a kind of the subtle grace of a feline. They were so fluid, yet somehow menacing, seeing how she knew that in one quick movement, he could easily take her head off.

So elegant, as if he was royal himself. Carrying himself with pride, he somehow found a way to not appear pathetic, but he seemed more of an innocent bystander. Oh, how he could change himself so suddenly. He could go from innocent, weak, little man to the man-whose- glare-could-kill-you.

Curiosity bit at her insides, her eyes switching to staring at the long package. It couldn't be very many things. Something so long either had to be some cloth folded or a sword or . . . it could be a trick! Like a package filled with lots of little things he didn't want her knowing about. She'd have to find out somehow. Just how . . . ?

She felt like her breath was coming heavily, but it was only the silence that seemed to make it louder. Sweat trickled down her face, sliding down her kimono. She had yet again disguised herself as a maid, hair pulled into a tight bun, her fringe held down with pins. She wore the maid's smock, including the lacey hat on her head.

Kaoru peeked into his room, the paper door slid open. Crystal blue eyes dashing around the room, she hesitantly slid into the room. Satisfied with no one being in there, she ran to his closet on the balls of her feet, trying to make as little sound as possible. She could only hope that Kenshin didn't return anytime soon from lunch.

The door to the closet opened with a spine-chilling creak. Holding her breath, she paused before she rummaged through the wardrobe. It smelled so masculine in his closet, like pine trees . . .

Quickly shaking her head of the thoughts that had risen, Kaoru looked through the drawers, brushing numerous amounts of bandages to the side. Standing up, she attempted to peek into the highest part of the wardrobe right above her head. It was so shadowed that she couldn't see a thing. She climbed into the wardrobe, arms holding onto the wood that created the highest shelf. Pushing herself up as far as she could, she squinted as she tried to make out if there was anything in there. Positioning herself on her toes, she tried to gain farther access into the shelf. She strained to see more, but her toes were beginning to lose the slight hold they had on the edge of wardrobe.

Suddenly there was nothing beneath one of her feet . . .

A shriek escaped her lips as she fell, air rushing past her as gravity took hold of the situation. Abruptly, she felt her head bang against a hard shoulder, a pair of arms catching her quickly.

"I didn't know you had such a liking for my closet."

Face burning, she looked away in guilt. "I'm sorry, Kenshin. It's just . . . I . . uh . . . I?"

A taunting smile touched his lips. "Don't worry, Kaoru. I know you're very impatient."

Her lips pinched together after she gave a huff of annoyance. Folding her arms beneath her chest, she looked up at his face and suddenly became aware of how close his face was to hers.

"I will show you in due time. For now, _try _to be patient," he said, giving her a forgiving glare. Gently, he set her down on her feet.

"It's not like I was trying to get caught . . .," she grumbled as she straightened out her kimono. She looked up to see Kenshin looking at her in mirth. She frowned. "What are you laughing about!"

"Nice hat."

Blushing, she reached up and touched the lace cloth on her head in embarrassment.

"You better leave before that Agati woman finds you dressed up like that."

She nodded, quickly running out of his room and into her own, leaving Kenshin smiling lightly after her. Running a hand through his bangs, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

-o-

He had found her out the first time, but there had to be a way to find it!

Kaoru hugged her legs to her chest as she racked her brain for a way to find out what it was. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She went through many positions of laying about on her futon as she tried to think of something.

Then it came to her.

She jumped up, a smiling lighting onto her face at the brilliancy of the idea. Straightening her kimono and fixing her ponytail, she slipped out her door and had to stop herself from sprinting down the hall. The princess sought out the clinic where it had been placed out in a large room by the dojo.

Shoving open the door, she jumped inside of the clinic for she knew that there were few patients to be seen. Doctor Gensai was currently setting one of the royal guard's arms into a splint. After wrapping up the man's arms successfully, he dismissed him. The guard walked past her, bowing respectfully as he passed her.

"Doctor Gensai! May I ask a favor?" she asked, trying to be as polite as she possibly could.

He smiled at her pleasantly. "Of course, your highness!"

"I have a friend who has a need to relax . . . do you happen to have anything that could help them with that?" Kaoru asked, finding it hard to hide her enthusiasm. Behind her, her hands were tangled together, fingers grasping at each other.

"I think I might have something one can break down in their tea. It is quite strong though and one will be relaxed quite quickly," the doctor said as he rummaged through one of his shelves, searching for the correct medicine for what was needed. He took out a slim box, opening it slightly before nodding. "This is the one. Just put a pinch of powder into some tea and they'll be relaxed in no time."

Accepting it with a wide smile and nod, Kaoru bowed her thanks, though Doctor Gensai proceeded to bow lower then her. "Thank you Doctor Gensai!"

She rushed from the clinic back into the castle, plans of the evening set out in her mind. A sly smile touched her lips. He'd be telling her in no time what it was.

-o-

They sat in one of the empty rooms that had a small table with silk pillows about it, windows allowing you to gaze out onto the crystalline lake. Kaoru smiled, trying to keep her excitement at bay. Reaching over to the pot of tea she had mixed the powder inside of, she held it gently as she poured them two cups of tea. She handed him one and took her own into her hands, welcoming the warmth the steaming liquid provided through the china cups.

She hoped it would work. It wasn't that she doubted Doctor Gensai's knowledge of medicines, but she didn't know if it would be strong enough to subdue him into answering her questions. Just to be safe, she had added a bit of sake into the tea, hoping it wouldn't alter the taste so much that it would be suspicious.

Kenshin held the warm cup, three different smells rising to his nostrils. He brought it to his lips, inhaling the scents with recognition. A small smile touched his lips before he took a sip of confusing liquid, letting it slide down his throat.

He watched her glance at her own cup. "Are you not thirsty?" he asked, eyebrows lifting in question.

Hesitation touched her young face before she took a small sip of the tea, followed by another larger one. Fear touched her eyes, but she proceeded to act casual as she drank.

"So . . . why do you think that man thought our souls were going to be stolen?" she asked, setting her drink near her lap in her hands.

"Rumors have been going around ever since Japan heard of taking pictures . . . Some are so suspicious that they believe it to be true. It's a rumor from the Americans, though I don't know why they would spread such a lie to the Japanese if they wanted to make any profit," Kenshin reasoned, downing some more of the tea.

Kaoru bit her lip. The stuff should start taking affect soon . . .

She set her head in her hand and watched him, eyelids flickering as if she was having a hard time holding them up. A silly smile touched her lips as she met his eyes. He watched her knowingly, almost expectantly.

Kenshin watched as she began to sway slightly, a dazed look on her face. He almost felt guilty for this, but she needed to learn patience.

A giggle erupted from her throat and Kaoru pulled her knees to her chest. "Ken-_shin_! I've got something to say and I'm gonna say it!"

He waited, watching her. She leaned forward over the table and pointed a finger at his nose. "It." She giggled and leaned backwards and lay down on the pillows that lined the short table. "I drugged your tea Kenshin . . . I didn't tell you . . . and you drank it . . . I put this powder stuff in it and I added some . . . uh . . . um . . . SAKE! Yeah . . . sake . . ."

"And why did you do that, Miss Kaoru?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

She sighed and pulled one of the pillows to her chest. "I wanna know what that package is, but you won't tell me . . ." She paused, fiddling with the length of hair that stretched in front of her ear. "You always call me Miss Kaoru . . . did you know that? Yes, yes. Miss, miss. _Miss_, miss, miss, miss, miss. Don't you think that we've known each other _long_," she stressed the word, "enough for you to call me by name? Cow-wu . . . that's me name . . . name, name, name . . ."

"You want me to drop the formalities?"

Kaoru pushed herself up to her knees, nodding vigorously. "Oh yes! I want you to see me as a . . . friend. Please! Call me Cow-wu!"

"You mean, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, a smile touching his lips at the pronunciation of her own name.

Kaoru jumped to her feet in excitement, rapture cover her young face. "You said my name! And no '_miss_'! I'm so proud of you, Kenshin!" she cried, azure eyes wide, tears becoming apparent in their pools. She squeezed her hands together, pressing them to her chest. "That's all I want . . . Cow-wu and . . . I don't remember the other one, but I know I want it!"

"I'm sure you do, Kaoru," Kenshin murmured, glancing up into her shining eyes.

"I made a promise once . . . a promise I plan to keep. Have . . . have you ever broken a promise, Kenshin?" she whispered, kneeling down onto the soft pillows again. He froze, watching her every movement. "I did once . . . And it hurt me real bad . . . right here. It hurt me right here." She placed a fist over her heart, brow furrowing.

Tears bubbled out at the corners of her eyes and she began to shake. "I don't want to lie anymore Ken-shin! I hate calling you Battousai! You aren't Battousai! You aren't! But they won't believe me; they don't believe me . . . why won't they? Why won't you let them see what I see?" her voice fell into a whisper until it was interrupted by a violent hiccup.

Kenshin stared at the crying girl, face impassive as flecks of violet dotted his eyes. "Kaoru . . . Some . . . can't handle change well so even if they see change before their very eyes, they continue to deny that it happens. Even if I don't kill anymore, people will still see me as the manslayer and . . . that is who I am," he explained and she shook her head vigorously, flinging crystalline tears off her cheeks.

"NO! That's not true!"

His face softened at her reddening eyes. "Come Miss Kaoru. You must be tired." Her eyelids fluttered practically closed at the comment, eyes glazed over.

"No-no I'm not . . . not tired," she whispered. She reached for the teapot. "I want some more tea please."

He caught her wrist before she could reach the pot and shook his head firmly. "No. No more tea." At the rate she had been drinking, it could take a pretty serious effect on her with the drug and the sake she had added.

Her lower lip trembled as the stream of tears became thicker. "B-but . . ."

"_No_," he ordered sternly. Standing up and still having a good grip on her wrist, he walked around the table to her side of it. Kenshin bent down, taking hold of her other arm's elbow and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled clumsily and his grip tightened on her so wouldn't fall on the table of China dishes. "Forgive me," he whispered as he placed a hand at Kaoru's neck and dug his thumb down until she went limp in his arms.

Picking her up steadily, he walked over to the doors that led to an outside balcony. Kenshin pushed the shoji doors open and used the fence around the balcony to push the two up onto the roof. He landed lightly on the balls of his feet, getas in the hand that supported Kaoru's back.

The sun began to set, casting a rainbow of reds, oranges, and yellows over the sky. If you peered up at the roof of the castle and looked for anything, you might've been able to see a sudden blur run across it and disappear down the side. However none of the castle guards or close by farmers saw anything and they remained naïve.

-o-

Kaoru woke with a start at the sound of someone knocking at her door. Sharp pain attacked her poor head and she held it in pity for herself, squeezing her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the knocking.

"Miss Kaoru? I brought you some dinner since you missed it and I didn't want to disturb you . . . I know you're awake," the voice on the other side of the Western door called and she recognized it abruptly.

Wrapping her futon's blanket around her body, Kaoru stumbled towards the door, undoing the lock and opening it. She looked up slightly and met a small, sympathetic smile.

"I also brought some tea . . . don't worry it isn't drugged . . . that'll help your hangover," Kenshin added, setting the tray down on the floor by her futon after he walked past her. Her eyes widened at his wording as realization dawned on her.

"You knew . . . But how!" she cried, grabbing her head as the pain bit at her head again. He frowned and led her back to her futon, forcing her to sit back down. Gently, he set the warm cup of tea into her hands.

"I've had to study all of the herbs and what they could do to me. I now can recognize just about any herb by smell, taste, and appearance. I could distinctly smell the concoction you had created in the tea," he explained, urging her with a small flourish to drink the tea.

She drank, insides warming, like her face was as she blushed in embarrassment at what she had done. "But . . . you still drank it . . . ?" she commented, though it sounded like she was really trying to remind herself. Kenshin nodded, sitting down on his knees.

"I worked up immunity to that particular drug due to its dramatic effects when given in a larger dose."

Her mouth formed a small "o" at his explanation. "Why . . . Why did you let me drink it then?"

"You need to learn patience," he stated simply, meeting her eyes solidly. "And if you want to find out something, don't go snooping around or drugging people. Especially if you haven't fully analyzed the possibilities and consequences of what you're doing. You could've killed yourself both times and I will not allow that, even if you are my princess."

Her face flushed and she looked down into the steaming cup of tea, letting the steam make her eyes water. "I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible. He sighed, running a hand through crimson locks.

"Eat. Perhaps then I will show you what you wish to see," Kenshin ordered, tempting her to taste the food he had brought to her. She nodded and lifted the tray of food into her lap.

She ate in silence, glancing towards him out of the corner of her eye as he stared out her windows, face unreadable. Sometimes she hated his ability of not showing emotions, sometimes she envied it. Inhaling the fresh smells of the Japanese food, she began to eat again, enjoying the fact that she knew he had made it. He had always left something on a tray of food so she would know he had made it.

A small sakura bud sat delicately in the corner of the tray.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Yes, I am still here, though I will be putting my DBZ story on hiatus . . . But I will be keeping this one going. I've got some good ideas for it! Hehe. Added a little comedy here . . . I don't know how dramatic I'm going to be making this cause so far it seems it was only the prologues that were dramatic.

I was so happy when I reached 80 reviews for this chapter! So happy! LOL! Let's see if we can make a hundred eh:-) Hint hint. I have to admit the most commonly adjective used was the word 'Great' so that kept me happy!I'm really impressed by all of the enthusiasm!

Tell me everything that is on your mind about this chapter from what you want more of to what you want less of. Grammatical mistakes, spelling . . . . you know the deal.

Thanks for reading! See u l8er! Cha cha cha! Charmin! Please don't squeeze the Charmin! (Sorry about that. I don't own Charmin or the commercial.)


End file.
